Borstal Girl
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: What If Brendan Refused The Offer Of An Early Release? And Why? And Who Turns Up To Shake The Borstal Upside Down? And How? Better Than Summary, I Promise XD. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. What If Brendan Refused The Offer Of An Early Release? And Why? Ok, So That's An Excuse. I Just Really Needed Him To Be There For This Idea To Play Out. Ive Been Wanting To Write A "Borstal Boy" Fiction Since I First Saw The Film, So Fingers Crossed It Works! So Basically, Not Much Happens In This Chapter, But It Will Soon, I Promise!**

"Well, Behan? What do you say?"

Brendan raised his head slowly, eyes looking up from their point of interest on the floor.

"No."

The man looked appalled.

"No? Well, what on earth do you mean, no? I don't think you understood. Were granting you an early release, on the grounds you agree not to fight the English – at least until the war is over."

Brendan looked upwards slightly, head tilted to one side, as though considering the offer further. And, to the untrained observer, that was exactly what he was doing.

"No."

Joyce became exasperated quickly, as was habit with him. He studied Brendan's face, as though it were to scream at him why this offer would be unacceptable.

"It's awful nice of you sir, it is, but I have no life on the outside of this borstal. What is the point in leaving, if I am better off in here?"

Brendan's face sunk back to the floor like the HMS Prince Of Wales 53 sunk to the floor of the ocean. Devastatingly.

Joyce did not understand what Brendan meant. Had he not tried to escape the borstal before? He must have had something to go back to if he had wanted to leave so terribly. Yes, he had tried to escape, for that was when those two boys died… Joyce's thoughts trailed off as his mind recognised what must be the cause of Brendan's pain. Charlie Millwall. The boy had died recently and he knew that he and Brendan were close. Everyone did. As though he could read his mind, Brendan looked up, and his soulful eyes met those sympathetic ones of Joyce. He spoke.

"Sir, no life is worth living anymore if I don't have Charlie. And I don't. So my life, on the outside, isn't worth living. My life inside this borstal is bad enough, but outside it'll just get even worse."

Brendan, Joyce and the other man in the room all stood in silence.

"I loved Charlie."

"I know, Brendan. I think we all do."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

On return to the dorm…

"Hey, Brendan, you're back! So what did they want, the old bastards?" Jock started chatting animatedly. He had really come out of his shell since Brendan's arrival, ever more so on Charlie's departure from the borstal. He felt it his duty as a friend to keep Brendan's spirits up during recent times.

Brendan let his body flop onto the bed with a loud sigh and complimentary groan. Jock started to feel worried for his friend. He didn't want him to be in any trouble, he didn't deserve that, and he definitely didn't need it right now. He wondered if it may be anything to do with Dale. Just as he was thinking this, the devil himself entered the room.

"What's up with you, Irish? Feeling run down?" Dale smirked.

"Oi, shut it Dale. Come on, Brendan, what's up? What did they want?"

Brendan raised his head and higher back, propped his pillows upwards and leaned against them. He placed a cigarette in the right corner of his mouth, lit expertly, and took a long drag. After some seconds, he removed the cigarette from his mouth, exhaled smoke into the air and said – "They granted me an early release. Said I could be back home in Dublin within a couple of days."

Jock was ecstatic for his friend. "Well, that's great Brendan, I mean… isn't it?"

Brendan gave the same reply he had given to Joyce and the Officer not 10 minutes before.

"No."

Brendan knew he would gain exactly the same reaction from Jock as he had from Joyce, so before he could speak he continued. Again, with the exact same response he had given Joyce and the Officer not 10 minutes before.

"No life is worth living anymore if I don't have Charlie. And I don't. So my life, on the outside, isn't worth living. My life inside this borstal is bad enough, but outside it'll just get even worse."

Jock's face fell. He knew Brendan loved Charlie, hell, everyone knew that. He knew it cut Brendan up that Charlie was gone, hell, everyone knew that. He knew Brendan was kicking himself for what happened to Charlie, hell, everyone knew that. But Jock, unlike everyone else, knew that Brendan would suffocate if left in this borstal without Charlie for too long. Brendan thought he could survive the borstal as he had before but Jock knew differently. Jock knew Brendan had only survived the borstal before as he had Charlie, or at least the knowledge that Charlie was ok. That he was safe. Now, he was gone.

He told Brendan all of this. "… and although you're my friend and I will miss you terribly, you need to get out of here Brendan. It's like God's handing you a silver platter saying 'this is what we got for you kid, take it'. If you take this chance, you'll regret it for some time to come. But if you don't, you won't regret your choice for that long because you wont be alive that long. You can't survive this place without him Brendan."

A figure at the door smiled whole-heartedly, touched by Jock's sensitivity. Even more touched by Brendan's slight nod to confirm.

"Well then, it's a bloody god job I'm 'ere, aint it?"

All occupants glanced towards the door of the dorm and looked up into the face of one Charlie Millwall.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Not really any amount of time later, I just felt like it needed closure…

"Charlie!"

"It's Charlie!"

"Millwall!"

"Charles bloomin' Millwall!"

"Charlie Millwall!"

"Charlie's back!"

It seemed as though everyone shouted at once. But the only reaction that mattered to Charlie was that of Brendan. The silent, crying, disbelieving face of Brendan.

"Charlie, what, what… erm, I mean… WHAT THE HELL, CHARLIE?"

Charlie jumped back in shock at Brendan's sudden outburst.

"The ship…"

"Sank, yeah."

"No survivors…"

"I wasn't on that ship"

"How can you be here if there were no survivors…"

"Brendan, will you listen to me, china? I wasn't on the ship." Charlie stated monosyllabically, holding onto Brendan's shoulders.

"Weren't on the ship? But, how? I thought the only reason they let you out of here was to go to bloody Singapore?"

Charlie managed a slight smile. "Yes, I was on the ship, but not the day it sank. That morning the other lads had sent me out for some booze, right, and decided to play a little practical on me. I come back to the docks, ships gone with a note explaining what they'd done. They were gunna sail for a few miles then come back but… they never made it." Charlie finished sadly.

"But… but that means you're alive! And that I'm not dreaming! Oh my god, Charlie!"

Brendan lightened up immediately at his rather slow realisation. Without wasting a second, he wrapped his rather muscular arms around Charlie's chest.

"Jeez, Brendan china, I don't want this to sound like a line, but have you been working out?"

Brendan giggled. "Yeah, since you left I've been trying to find things to do with my time, its not easy being lonely you… OI!" he slapped Charlie's arm hard

"OW! Brendan, what the hell was that for?!"

"Charlie, you've been 'dead' for ages! You couldn't have WROTE? You couldn't have let us, your friends, know you were ok?" at the word 'friends', Brendan lost himself. He knew that wasn't what he wanted to be. He didn't even hear Charlie's apology.

"Look I'm sorry. I've just been really depressed with you 'dead' because I thought I was never going to see you again. And I was really angry that you gave Liz the necklace. It was supposed to keep YOU safe, not her. I thought I'd never get to say what really needed to be said."

Charlie looked Brendan up and down. He knew what he wanted him to say. He knew it wasn't likely he would say that. He wanted Brendan to tell him he loved him, to say that a part of him always had. He wanted him to say that he never wanted to be without him again. He wanted him to promise he would love him forever. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Charlie, I love you. I think a part of me always has. I never want to be without you again. I'll always love you Charlie, forever."

Charlie raised one eyebrow. It was almost as though Brendan had read his mind.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just say…"

"Yes, yes I said that. I really do love you, Charlie. And whether you say it back or not, I'm gunna tell you everyday. Because I'm not gunna waste another chance."

The corners of Charlie's mouth tugged upwards and Charlie smirked.

"Well, in that case, the working out thing? I did mean it to sound like a line."

Brendan grinned, reached up and pulled Charlie's face to his. Their lips crashed together gently yet passionately as the other occupants of the dorm whooped and hollered. Brendan caressed Charlie's cheek with his thumb as they pulled apart. They stayed completely still for a moment, until their eyes flickered open at the exact same moment. Their eyelashes scraped past one another as their gazes met.

"Oh, and by the way? I love you too, china."

**Soo? What Do You Think So Far? Too Short, Too Long, To Detailed, Not Detailed Enough? Again, Not Much Happened, But I Needed To Clear Up Where People Were And How Charlie And Brendan Were Both At Borstal For The Exciting Part XD. I'm Pretty Impressed With Myself Nonetheless. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Wow I've Updated Pretty Quickly! Well, For Me Anyway! I Think That's Probably Because This Is The First Story I've Been Properly Excited About Writing Since Cheryl, Youll See It On My Profile.**

**So Basically This Starts Off A Few Days Later, Obviously After Joyce Has Seen Charlie Come Back And Spoke To Him. Charlie And Brendan Are Both Staying At the Borstal Long Enough To Complete Their Sentences. So… That's Basically Whats Going On! Just So You Know, If The Writing Doesn't Seem To My Usual Standard, Its Probably Because Im Writing Most Of This The Night Before A Huge Maths Exam So Fingers Crossed! I Used "Alina" And "House" For The Names As I Needed Unusual Names And I Did Get The Idea For This Fanfiction Whilst Sitting In Alina's Curry House! (Get It?)**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Matt, One Of My Best Friends XD. Because Hes Kinda In A Situation With A Guy Hes Liked For Fuck Knows How Long… So Yeah XD. And Also, Hes Lucky To Have A Crazy Friend Like Me Who'd Stab Anyone With A Fork For Him XD.**

"So, what do you reckon Joyce wants with us all then?"

Jock looked around the large group of boys, hoping for a response of some kind. Everyone had been distant today, and he didn't like it one bit. Dale was in some imaginary land – probably planning what he would do to his next victim, or where he would find her. Charlie and Brendan were obviously paying no attention; too busy gazing into one another's eyes with extreme intensity, fingers intertwined. The others were just complete boneheads.

"GUYS!"

Everyone's heads shot up, bullets from a revolver. Jock was overjoyed at finally grasping everyone's attention. "I said, what do you reckon Joyce wants with us all?"

"He's decided to give us more booze."

"He's announcing he's gay."

"The queen is coming to visit."

"They've found life on mars."

The suggestions were getting more ridiculous by the second. Little did they know, one of those suggestions made was true. Well, in a sense.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Some time later, all seated in a hall…

Joyce cleared his throat nervously. He had been in this job more years than he could count, but he still got flighty when required to talk in front of his boys. He had to say though, out of the many groups of boys he had encountered over the years, these were his favourite. Save for that rat Dale. Joyce wasn't supposed to judge his boys; he thought Dale should rot in hell for what he had done. Joyce would forfeit his position in this job he loved if the alternative was to defend Dale's actions. However, back to the task in hand.

"Boys, I have called you all here today to make an announcement," Whispers around the room recalled suggestions made previously. "an announcement that may change your lives for a very long time." None of the previous suggestions seemed liable anymore. None of those could make that huge an impact on them. "We have two new arrivals at the borstal later today, although this is rather unlike a usual arrival. One of our new arrivals is a boy of eighteen, named House. The other, however, is quite different. Alina, aged seventeen, has been sent to our borstal as the women's prison couldn't handle her. Hopefully she will see the errors of her ways at our borstal."

She? The boys were ecstatic. A girl! It had been such a long time since any of them had seen a female. This, of course, excluded Elizabeth – she was different. This was an actual girl, an actual girl they could get to know without going past Joyce first. Even Charlie and Brendan were excited. Of course, everyone was happy for the arrival of this "House" as well, but for now "Alina's" arrival seemed much more appealing.

After a rather rash dismissal from Joyce, the guys all looked around at each other.

"YES!!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Later, in the dorms…

The guys had spent the majority of the day talking about the arrival due to take place any moment now. Jock tapped out a familiar beat onto the bedside drawers. Dale sat, cross legged, on his bed playing poker with another boy. Brendan leaned against his headboard, legs apart, with Charlie sat between them. Brendan wrapped his arms tightly around Charlie's waist, who began to draw imaginary patterns onto Brendan's arm with his index finger. The two had been inseparable these last few days, literally; a borstal officer had to drag Charlie back to his own bed the previous night, who pretended to fall asleep then promptly returned to Brendan's bed as soon as the officer left the room. Joyce just told his officers to give up.

A commotion outside the dorm alerted all the boys to reality. Heads shot up; bullets from a revolver. Here we go.

"How fucking dare you! I am NOT a fucking trouble causer, she stole my fucking guitar, what the fuck was I supposed to fucking do except fucking stab the bitch with my fork! Huh? Nothing, exactly, fucking cunts!" The guys gulped. It seemed the word "fuck" was more common in this girl's vocabulary than the word "and". And coming from a girl, that could never be good.

BANG! The door flew open as a boy, presumably House, entered with an officer holding onto his arm. He was closely followed by Alina, kicking and screaming, held up by six officers no less. House looked upon his friend in distain. "Al, you've been saying the exact same thing ever since we left the other place. And guess what? No one cares any more than they did before. So give it up. And if you don't mind, I can walk by myself thank you." He added to the officer as a last thought.

The officer reluctantly let go of House's arm, who smiled politely and carried his things to a spare bed, and Alina's to the bed opposite.

Alina seemed to take on board House's advice and stopped screaming pronto. Her legs suddenly found themselves able to walk by themselves without the guidance of officers so two of them let go. Four remained holding on however, as they were terrified she would flip out. When she arrived at her bed and it became obvious she had given up the façade, they finally let go. Alina sat on the bed and did not speak another word for the remainder of the day.

House, on the other hand, was eager to receive greeting from the other guys. It was not often he had the opportunity to mix with other guys; his usual company consisted of only Alina. Maybe that explained why she was in such a foul mood. She didn't mind them both being in the women's prison, as girls never took a liking to his company anyway. But here, he was surrounded by other lads who all shared his passion – crime. Maybe Alina just didn't want to lose her "partner in crime" if you excuse the obvious joke there.

Charlie, being the people person he was, dragged Brendan curiously over to House. After a simple greeting House and Charlie instantly clicked, as they were both incredibly optimistic, and Brendan quickly followed. Although he was once the worlds greatest pessimist, Charlie had changed that. He had awoken a spirit that Brendan never even knew existed inside him. He had changed his whole world. This explains why it did not take Brendan long to interact with House.

Alina sat on her bed sulkily. She hated it here. Sure, it seemed better than the women's prison from the outside, but it wasn't. The guys here would change House… her House. They would turn him into one of them – a corporate machine that cannot be reset. They were here to be rehabilitated, and that is exactly what was happening to these guys, whether they noticed it or not. Alina just wanted freedom… the freedom to, well, be free. There was no other explanation.

Dale, on the other hand, was intrigued. Unlike the others, he was not perturbed by Alina's sullen, menacing personality. He became mesmerized as she sighed, her deep chest heaving up and down. Mesmerized by the way she sat so that her mini skirt ended just above her thighs. Mesmerized by her long, toned legs, which eventually ended in black Vans with the word "Heaven" in blood red. Mesmerized by her deep blue eyes as they connected with his cold grey ones. He made his way over, ignoring the warning voices of his lackeys who tried to hold him back.

Dale reached Alina as she became the peak of his interest. A girl… an actual girl. Looks like he wouldn't have to wait as long as he thought for his next conquest. Come on, it's not like he ever asked before taking in the first place. He supposed this made him like Charlie in a way… Charlie was in borstal for theft, and Dale had also stolen something – innocence, dignity, respect. He had diminished all of these things in the blink of an eye without a second thought. And here was God's "reward" to him. He wouldn't take it yet, oh no, he would bide his time. But when he got it… well, lets just say the taste of the apple pie would be well worth the wait of cooking time.

Charlie, Brendan and House let their conversation trail off as they joined the other guys in watching the submission taking place. Brendan lightly placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, only to have Charlie pull it away immediately and take the first drag for himself. He winked at Brendan after receiving a hilarious mock-glare. Their eyes reluctantly pulled away from each other to attach to the scene unfolding in front of them. They were interested, along with the other guys, because they knew what Dale was capable of. Charlie knew all too well. And as though he could read his mind, Brendan placed a reassuring hand on Charlie's arm. The other guys knew what Dale was capable of… but House didn't. He knew what Alina was capable of.

"Hey baby."

Alina looked up glaring from the spot at the end of her bed she had been emotionlessly staring at for the past ten minutes. Ten minutes she had loathed more than any other.

"Its Alina" she corrected him, undoubtedly furious under her cool exterior, "and what do you want?"

Dale smirked. He knew exactly what he wanted. But he wouldn't mention that – he had her attention, and that would do… for now.

"Well baby" he stated, clearly ignoring the warning tone of voice she had used, "I run this place. Well, pretty much anyway. No one crosses me… well, except Irish." He nodded his head in Brendan's direction, "and I just wanted to make you feel welcome."

Charlie and Brendan were surprised. This was the first time they had ever heard Dale be polite to anyone… including Joyce. This was a turn in history as far as they were concerned. Dale had more filthy plans up his sleeve than newspapers on the Leeds train. Unless the polite front was a secret subplot to entrance the poor girl. They had to get over there and get Dale away from her, before she succumbed to his charms.

BOOM!

With that, Dale hit the floor like heavy rain on a smooth rock.

It seems Alina didn't need saving at all. Good job they didn't get up, in that case.

Dale lifted his head, blood gushing from his nose, mouth and a wound on his pride. He backed from Alina, without standing up, cowering in fear.

"It's Alina" she stated calmly, "and I'm in charge now".

**Pretty Short Chapter, But Im Pleased With It All The Same. Wrote Most Of It Before My Maths Exams So If My Grammar Is Sloppy, You Understand Why. You Guys Know My Drill By Now… If You Like It, Dislike It, Love It Or Hate It, Adore It Or Loathe It, Leave A Review. Pretty Please XD I Genuinely Want To Know What You Guys Think! xoxo**


End file.
